Kirill II, Bishop of Rostov (c1180-1262)
}} Kirill II was Bishop ov Rostov and Yaroslavl from 1231 (according to some sources 1230) to 1262. Early Life There are no data regarding his background. Before being elected bishop, he was abbot of the Monastery of the Nativity of the Mother of God in Vladimir. He was in charge of his diocese from April 6, 1231 almost to the day of his death. During the Mongol-Tatar invasion of 1238, he took refuge in Beloozero. Returning from there he found the body of Grand Prince of Vladimir Yuri II Vsevolodovich at the site of the Battle of the Sit River (1238) and buried him in Yaroslavl. Relations with the Golden Horde As the Principality of Yaroslavl was tributary to the Golden Horde, bishop Kirill went twice to Sarai twice in 1253. During his first visit, he had negotiations with Berke Khan, the brother of ruling Batu Khan and tried to make the khan aware of the needs of his diocese and to request financial aid, explaining the beneficial role of the church. He also related about the miracles which were performed by healing sick people at the tomb of Saint Leontius of Rostov. After this visit, Berke Khan's son got sick and could not be healed by the doctors in Sarail. Bishop Kirill was summoned back to Sarail, but before leaving Rostov he took with him a flask of holy water from the shrine of Saint Leontius; by sprinkling the sick child with holy water and with prayers to Saint Leontius, bishop Kirill was able to cure the khan's son. As gratitude, Berke Khan issued an order that the annual tribute of the princes of Rostov and Yaroslavl were to be given to the Dormition Cathedral of Rostov. Some time afterwards, a nephew of the khan, who had witnessed the miracle and had listened to the stories of Kirill, went to Rostov, requesting to be converted to the Christian faith. Bishop Kirill refused, being afraid of retaliation by the khan of the Golden Horde. However, after Berke Khan's death, the young Mongol prince was converted and took the name of Peter Ordynsky Activity as bishop Before the appointment of Kiril III as Metropolitan of Kiev and All Russias, for about ten years, bishop Kirill of Rostov was the only ecclesiatic authority for all the dioceses of the North-Eastern Russia . Despite the subordination of the Russian principalities to the Golden Horde, bishop Kirill was able to restore many churches which had been destroyed during the various conflicts. He also was able to improve the living conditions of the clergy. Bishop Kirill also wrote various essays: "On the fear of God", "On the heavenly forces" , "On the evil spirits"," On hardship" and others. He died on May 21, 1262 Canonization Kirill II of Rostov was canonized by the Russian Orthodox Church as a prelate saint, and is being commemorated on June 5 (May 23 o.s.) with all the Assembly of saints of Rostov and Yaroslavl. References * Биографическая энциклопедия * In: Русский биографический словарь: Яблоновский-Фомин. - Saint Petersburg, Tip. Glavnogo Upravleniye Udelov, 1913. |- Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Born in Russia Category:Died in Russia Category:Bishops of Rostov Category:Bishops of Yaroslavl